Harry Uzumaki!
by Raspberry-sweet
Summary: My oc takes Harry and Naruto in after her sister, Naruto’s mother, dies. Will both Harry and Naruto become great wizards and ninjas? NHP, Yaoi warning.
1. Chapter 1

Sum- My oc takes Harry and Naruto in after her sister, naruto's mother, dies. Will both Harry and Naruto become great wizards and ninjas? NHP, Yaoi warning.

Warnings- rated T, Yaoi, M/M action Yay, swearing of course.

Pairing- SasuNaru, Drarry, KakaIru, SirsRem, OC?

Raspberry-Yay, Hikaru is going be in the story

Hikaru-Really?

Raspberry-Yup(hugs)

Hikaru-lets get this party started then!

Raspberry-I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, but Hikaru is my character!

Hikaru-No Flames Please

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You want me to WHAT!?" a teenager with dirty blonde hair her jade eyes stared at the two twins red-haired women sitting at the table. One of the red-haired was pregnant and grinned at the woman next to her and the other holding a baby.

"Oh hush little sis," the pregnant woman said as she waved her hand "Lily and I are just asking you if something happens to me or her that you'll watch over my son and her child."

"B-but why me?" the jade teen asked. Lily sigh as she looked down are her son and smile as the same emerald eyes looked at her emerald eyes. Lily looked at both her cousins.

"Cause Kushina and I both know that you're the only one who will take care of Harry and Kushina's son," she said to the jade eye woman. The dirty blonde-haired sighed and looked at them.

"Fine, I Hikaru Uzumaki will take in Harry Potter and Naruto Namikaze if Kushina Uzumaki and Lily Evan Potter pass on. On my ninja oath and my magic," Hikaru said as she held her hands out and the other on her chest. A light a came around her hand as Kushina and Lily held their and hand out. The light turn into a red string and wrap around their hands, the strings disappear and Hikaru looked at her and grinned.

"Thank you sis so much," Kushina said and hugged her little sister and Hikaru hug back. Lily just smiled softly at the two and Harry coo and snuggle against Lily.

"Thank Merlin," she whispered as she lend back on her chair.

~*~*~{October 10, Kyuubi attack}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hikaru looked down at her older sister panting. Hikaru kept whispering that Kushina was all most there just a little more. Kushina held tightly on Hikaru's hand fearing to let go.

"Damn it where the hell is Minato-teme!" Hikaru said as she squeeze Kushina and wrap her sweaty forehead. The nurse glared at Hikaru and she glared right back.

"Uzumaki-san I don't know how long your going last, you're bleeding too much," the doctor said. The doors flew open as a blond blur appear by Hikaru.

"Sorry I'm late how's Kushina?" Minato asks as Hikaru looked at him with a sneer.

"Koi I'm fine! Imouto don't start," Kushina yelled as she push she let out a cry as a baby wailed in the nurse hands. Cleaning the baby she handed the baby to Kushina. Kushina smiled down at the baby as the baby cried. Then nurse smiled sadly at them and the doctor looked at them with a grim look.

"Naruto Namikaze is his name," she whispered. She looked at Minato and Hikaru, Hikaru smiled sadly at her sister and Minato held Kushina.

"Minato I love you so much, I only have a few minutes before my death," she whispered as her eyes grew heavy and her heart starts to slow down. "I love you imouto. My chibi imouto, never let Naruto forget about me." She closed her eyes and took her last breath as Minato picked up his child looking down at him. Wide cerulean eyes looked up at him.

Outside the building was the nine tails fox crushing buildings and killing people. People yelling and want to know where their Yondaime was coming.

Minato closed his eyes and let a tear go down his face, Hikaru let her tears go down her face as she looked at Kushina's dead body. _Kushina, my onee-chan, I can't believe you're gone._ She thought as a baby cooed in Minato's arms.

"Hikaru-chan I fear I have no choice but sealed Kyuubi in my son. Please Hikaru I want the village to think of Naruto as a hero, but if they don't protect him," Minato said as Hikaru nodded and in the flash he was gone with Naruto.

"Onee-chan," she whispered in the air.

~*~*~{Later that night after Kyuubi sealed and Minato death}*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hikaru held Naruto tightly as she watched the old Hokage walked in the room. He sighed as he watch the teen watch him with dull jade eyes.

"Oh gramps, they're gone," she said as she let her tears come down. The older man hugged the teen.

"I just hope Lily-chan isn't gone too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hikaru-(sniff)review please


	2. Chapter 2

Sum- My oc takes Harry and Naruto in after her sister, naruto's mother, dies. Will both Harry and Naruto become great wizards and ninjas? NHP, Yaoi warning.

Warnings- rated T, Yaoi, M/M action Yay, swearing of course.

Pairing- SasuNaru, Drarry, KakaIru, SirsRem, OC?

Raspberry-sorry for the late update

Hikaru-well you did finish first quarter of college and now on your second.

Raspberry-don't forget the boyfriend or the new puppy who is 5 months. Now I have two dogs.

Hikaru-on to the story!

Raspberry- I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.

* * *

Hikaru looked down at the little blonde baby boy, she knew she looked like a mess but right now she didn't are. Her sister just died, her brother-in-law died while sealing the Kyuubi inside her nephew. Now the third Hokage is about to tell the whole village about Minato last words. Hikaru couldn't help but frown. She knew deep down that something bad was going happen when people find out that Kyuubi was seal inside Naruto.

"Hikaru-chan," he started as he put his hand on her shoulder making her look up. "It's time."

She nodded as she looked back down at Naruto. "Jii-chan, Naruto will be known as Uzumaki Naruto until his older. I will be the one to tell him about his family," She exampled as she touched the child's scarred cheek softly. She smiled softly, _My onee-chan made have died giving you birth but I will keep my promise. I'll raise you. _

"Hai, as you wish Hikaru-chan," he said as he smiled sadly at the two. Hikaru stood up as Naruto giggled.

"Let's do this," Hikaru said as she grinned.

~*~*~{ November 4}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hikaru couldn't help but smiled at Naruto as he was giggling like mad at butterfly on his nose as he lend in her arms. She lend back as she watch the clouds passing by in the sky. Hikaru couldn't help but frown when she remember what happen when Jii-chan gave his speak how Minato-teme gave up his life not only that but his son's too. Naruto should be treated like a hero not like the monster.

It wasn't Naruto's fault her sister died or that Kushina was stress when the Kyuubi attack and he was born a month early. Not even when Kushina lost so much blood giving Naruto life. Even having Kyuubi sealed inside of Naruto isn't his fault.

Hikaru frown as she thought about Lily and how her and her family was doing. Hikaru haven't heard from Lily for a while, since they went hiding. She knew that Peter was the one they trusted so if Death Eaters went after Sirius he wouldn't know where the Potters live. However Hikaru couldn't help but feel like Lily wasn't alive anymore.

Hikaru heard a hoot causing her to pull away from her thoughts. She looked up to see a brown owl flying start towards her and Naruto. _'that isn't Lily-chan's owl…' _ Hikaru's hearts beat hard in her chest and Naruto stop all movement. The owl landed in front of them as it lifted up its leg. Hikaru took the letter of its leg. She opened up the letter and gasp holding on to Naruto tightly but not too tightly.

_Dear Hikaru, _(1)

_I'm sorry that you didn't get told soon. Lily and James were betrayed by one of their friends Sirius Black to who-must-not-be-name. They were killed on October 31 and only Harry lived. Sirius was arrested for killing 12 muggles and Peter only thing left of Peter was a finger. _

_Hikaru please come to London and take Harry back with you. I don't trust Petunia Dursley or her family with Harry. I know Lily wanted you to take care of Harry. Please come soon Hikaru._

_Sincerely _

_Minerva McGonagall_

Hikaru had tears down her face as she dropped the letter. She closed her eyes as she felt her heart breaking. Her open her eyes again when she felt a small hand on her cheek. She blinked as she looked at Naruto who was smiling at her causing her to smile. She picked up the letter.

Hikaru stood up knowing what she had to do now. She held Naruto as she ran to the Hokage tower. She knew what she knew what she needed to do. She did promise Lily-chan that she would take care of Harry on her magic and ninja way.

~*~*~{At the Hokage tower}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Jii-chan I need to go to London," Hikaru said as she looked at the Hokage. "I need as a mission and I'm taking Naruto with me."

Sarutobi looked at Hikaru as she stood in front of him. He could tell she been crying not too long ago. He could tell this was important for her to go but to take Naruto with her. He could understand why though. Since he told the village about the Kyuubi being seal in the boy they tried to attack him. He forbid the village to tell about the fox demon sealed in Naruto or be killed.

"Sandaime-sama, my cousin was killed and I need to go to London to get my cousin's son and bring him here," she said as she looked straight in his eyes. Sarutobi sighed as he knew there was no stopping her.

"Hikaru-chan I understand," he said as he nodded at her. "Uzumaki your mission is to go to London and get your cousin's son and come back as soon as possible. "

Hikaru grin as Naruto cooed and smiled too.

"Thank you Jii-chan!" she shouted as she ran out of the room with a giggling Naruto. Sarutobi chucked as he smiled at Hikaru actions.

~*~*~{At Hikaru's apartment}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hikaru couldn't help but grin as she found her scroll that had a seal that would take her to Hogwarts. She frown when she thought back to the letter when it said that Sirius betrayed Lily and her family which was weird seeing that he wasn't the Secret-Keeper. She'll have to tall to both Dumbledore and Minerva.

She shook her head as pull the scroll open and put it on the floor. She grabbed her and Naruto's stuff in another scroll and put it in her pocket. Naruto giggled and cooed at Hikaru. She smiled as she picked up Naruto and held him in one arm.

"majikkushīruhoguwātsumahō majutsu gakkō e to michibii te kudasai!"(2)she yelled as wind move around her and Naruto. A blind light appeared as both of them disappeared.

* * *

(1)Hikaru have meet Minerva and Albus because of her cousin.

(2) Magic seal please guide us to Hogwarts! (it's Japanese which I'm learning right now)

Raspberry-I know this is short but I'm busy with college and stuff.

Hikaru-please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sum- My oc takes Harry and Naruto in after her sister, naruto's mother, dies. Will both Harry and Naruto become great wizards and ninjas? NHP, Yaoi warning.

Warnings- rated T, Yaoi, M/M action Yay, swearing of course.

Pairing- SasuNaru, Drarry, KakaIru, SirsRem, OC?

Hikaru-Raspberry is sorry for the late update. She has been a little busy. Two of her friends' parents died over this summer. So I wrote this story I hope you like this.

**Chapter 3**

**Hogwarts**

Minerva McGonagall couldn't believe what happen to one of her best student and her husband, to die and their only child to live with that** women **and her family. She warn Dumbledore not to leave little Harry with them. He didn't listen, he forgot about Lily's cousins who can take care of him. All she has to wait for Hikaru and Kushina to get here.

Minerva was blind by a white light that appear in the Great Hall. When the light die out a teenage with short dirty blonde hair appeared holding a blond hair baby and her jade eyes looked at her. The teen then smiled at her.

"Heya Minerva! So what have I heard about Harry with my bitch cousin and why the hell is Sirius in jail when he isn't the Secret-Keeper!" Hikaru questioned Minerva. Her accent was heavy as she talked in English.

"Hikaru watch your language!" Minerva yelled as the baby started to cry. Hikaru quickly tried to calm the baby down by cooing and tickling him. "Hikaru, who is this child? Where's Kushina?" 'And what do you mean Sirius wasn't the Secret-Keeper?' Minerva thought.

Hikaru gasp as she closed her eyes and the child giggle and wave his hands around. She let out a sighed as she looked at Minerva with a sad smile. Hikaru walked up and lend against Minerva.

"She died not too long ago giving birth to this little guy, not only that but his father died in battle protecting the village and his son. His name is Naruto," Hikaru explained to her as Naruto reached out to Minerva. Minerva looked at Hikaru asking if she could hold him. Hikaru nodded as she gave Naruto to Minerva. Naruto laughed and squealed as Minerva gentle hold him and smiled.

She looked at Hikaru as Hikaru looked at the bundle of joy. Minerva was about to speak when Hikaru looked up with determined looked in her eyes as she looked down the hall. She looked at Minerva before grinning like mad.

"Hey Minerva can you watch Naruto while I a chat with the old teme," Hikaru smirk as she started to run down the hall before Minerva could speak. "Thanks baa-chan!"

Minerva blinked as she watched her run off; she looked down at Naruto as he looked up at her. Minerva shook her head as Naruto started to toothless grin.

~*~*~{Dumbledore's office}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk as he sucked on a lemon drop. Albus sighed as he thought wait happen not too long ago, the Potter gone while Harry was the only one who didn't perish that night. He really hope thatPetunia Dursley will treat Harry has her own kid. The door slamed open causing Albus to jump in the spot.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! WHY THE HELL IS HARRY-CHAN WITH MY BITCH OF MY COUSIN! YOU KNOW SHE HATES MAGIC OR ANYING THAT NOT NORMAL! AND WHY THE HELL IS BLACK IN JAIL!" a blonde-haired teen howl as she storm to his desk.

"Now Hikaru-chan calm-""DON'T YOU HELL TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU FUCKING TEME!" Hikaru pouched the desk causing to break. Albus jumped out of his seat as Hikaru glared at him. Hikaru took a deep breath.

"You know what my cousin will do to Harry. She will not treat him like he is human. He is better off in my village where there are ninja!" she yelled as she looked at Dumbledore. She then turn around and started to walked away but she paused.

"I will be getting Harry now however I will be staying here until Sirius is out of jail. I hope you are ready to deal with an anger Black," she said as she face forward. She walked out the room slamming the door. Albus let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. He slump in the seat behind the broken desk. '_Dear Merlin helps us all…'_

Hikaru-I hope you liked this chapter. The next one is next thrusday. This time Raspberry will be back.


End file.
